They Don't Know Anything About Us
by TrinaFlint
Summary: Green/Gold. Nobody would've expected that Green, Professor Oak's grandson, would ever go to the dark side. But he didn't. Then again, nobody knew that he was gay, that he loved a guy, and that the guy was the reason he helped his enemy against his own will. Warning: Boyxboy.


**(A/N) **Hello! First story here, and I realised that GreenxGold, Green being the boy, isn't very popular. So here it is! I hope I'm good enough. Just to make sure, Green is the boy and Blue is the girl, although personally I call the boy Blue. Just sayin'.

This story is inspired by a Harry Potter fan fiction, I think it's from this site but I don't actually know, my friend showed it to me but didn't say which website. I can assure you though, I am not copying their work.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon, or any of the characters here.

* * *

The air was tense. Everyone was silent, with the exception of crying and sobbing. No one dared to say anything other than the occasional "Sorry" and "Excuse Me". If the atmosphere there could scream, at that moment it would be screaming one word at the top of it's lungs; mourning. And not just any kind of mourning.

Everyone important was there, the Pokémon Association, the gym leaders, the Elite Fours, the Champions, family, and the Pokédex owners. Well, not all of the Pokédex owners were there.

Gold wasn't there.

Then again, he was there. He was there alright, lying down on that dreaded casket at the front, never to breathe ever again.

On the headstone next to the hole the casket was to be lowered in, read: _Gold Hibiki Ethan. A true hero, went on when hope was lost, sacrificed himself for the good of the rest of the world. Gone but not forgotten._

When the time came, Silver gingerly headed up to the platform, his footsteps suddenly louder when he was on it. It wouldn't even have been so obvious if it weren't for the tense silence, and that was obviously not normal at all.

He adjusted the microphone and spoke into it, breaking the silence, but not in a good way.

"I'm sure we've all had different impressions of Gold," he started off.

"I first met him in the Elm Labotary, I was...stealing the starter Pokémon and the Pokédex," he said that part a little guiltily, "He immediately accused me of stealing his bag full of Pokémon. I didn't steal any of his Pokémon, so I was confused. My first impression of him was that he was some random boy blindly accusing me that I had stolen his things without proof. Unreasonable.

"My impression of him didn't change for the better, He always interfered in what I was doing, the annoying git. He wouldn't stop bragging either, and he used very weird tactics in battle, unorthodox. He was too much of a pervert; flirted with girls too much for any other person's liking.

"But he wasn't really like that. Right from the very start; he truly cared for his Pokémon, he was extremely worried for his Pokémon. Owing to his rash and imprudent nature, he accused me.

"He interfered in my missions for reasons; he wanted to take Feraligatr, at that time a Tododile, back, as he promised Professor Elm. However, Tododile was already attached to me, and he had no choice but to give up. He also wanted to put a stop to the evil I had hinted that was going on. He's always putting on an indifferent façade, when in actual fact, it is the complete opposite.

"We slowly grew to know each other. We became best friends, along with Crystal. Speaking of her, she had many problems with Gold, always squabbling like an old couple, how he was too wishy-washy. But it wasn't like he didn't know when to be serious, he simply wanted to be happy in life. Something people often forget to do.

"So we all became a best friend trio. We were inseparable. We always stuck together no matter what, more importantly, he stuck with me no matter what, like when my father Giovanni finally gave in to his terminal illness. He comforted me the most, Crystal comforted me loads too, but not as much as Gold.

"He was a true friend. He helped me open up my heart, I trusted him. In fact, he trusted me, even when at first I was still wary of him. He cared about me, trusted me, helped me, and he didn't ask for anything in return. That is a true friend. He was also a true hero. Since the betrayal, no one believed in us Pokédex owners anymore. They came up to us, saying we weren't fit to be saving the world, and they, even we, were suspicious of each other. The enemy was at large. Hope was lost. But Gold didn't stop. He continued to fight. He won, killed the enemy, but not without sacrificing his own life.

"I'm sure we all have something to regret about him, how he was considered the extra Pokédex owner, or how we didn't take him seriously, or we were too biased against him. This victory will be a tribute to his sacrifice. There will be books written about him, they will teach it in classes. We will never forget Gold even after he is long gone."

The crowd started to shed more tears and they clapped for Silver. It wasn't thunderous clapping, but it was loud enough. They will never forget Gold, and they will always be alive in their hearts.

Silver headed back to his original place. And they finally noticed the guy that was hidden behind a tree, who was listening to the whole speech, who was only a dark shadow until he stepped into the open for everyone to see. Green.

Everyone flinched and backed away, hands on their Pokéballs, on guard.

Green put on a bitter smile. Of course this would be their reaction. They think he's gone on the dark side.

* * *

"_Green?" his grandfather, Professor Oak questioned him, his voice strongly hinting that he was afraid. "What is this?"_

_Sird had just ordered him to attack them. His fellow Pokédex owners, his family, all that were with him._

_"I said," scoffed Sird, "Blast them."_

_"W...what is the meaning of this?" Professor Oak questioned further, clearly scared now._

_"Oh, I'm not surprised he hasn't told you yet," she cackled._

_"Told me what?"_

_"Green...works for me."_

_Pause._

_Professor Oak turned to him. "Green...what she's saying..."_

_"It's true," he said coldly, although shaking. "I do work for her. And I will follow her orders."_

_They all stared at him in horror._

_"Green," hissed Red angrily, "You traitor."_

_Professor Oak shook his head._

_"I...I'm so disappointed in you, Green..." he said, pain in his voice._

_It griped at him to have hurt his Grandfather, and his best friend. And everyone else too. He looked at the ground, feeling like a Zangoose had ripped his heart. He didn't want this. But he must._

_Still shaking, he looked at them with a cold stare._

_"I'm sorry, Red. I'm sorry Grandpa-"_

_"Don't call me that. Don't call me Grandpa ever again."_

_It tore at his heart even more. He felt like a monster. But he had to do it._

_"I'm sorry."_

_He sent out his Rhyperior in a flash and delivered a Rock Wrecker. It overturned all the earth beneath them, causing them to lose their footing._

_Just as fast, he sent out his Charizard._

_"Blast Burn!"_

_The area erupted in flames. He heard the screams of his friends, they were crying out in pain, and they tried to put the fire out._

_They did, in the end, but they were all collapsed in the rubble._

_What hurt him the most was that one of them was his beloved. His love. But this had to done, or worse would happen._

_"Good job, Green." said Sird, completely unaffected at all. "You will be very useful. Follow me."_

_"Okay."_

_He followed Sird and flew away, away his friends' and family's trust along with them._

* * *

Nobody would believe that he didn't do it out of his free will. Nobody would meet him and look at him without that disgusted expression.

Nobody except for one person.

Gold.

In fact, he was the reason why he joined Sird in the first place.

* * *

_"You will join me in my endeavour."_

_"No!"_

_Sird was forcing him to join her._

_"You will."_

_"Why should I?!"_

_Sird showed him an evil smile. "Because you love him too much not to care."_

_He flinched. How did she know that he was in love? How did she know it was a he?_

_Sird slyly grinned. "That's right. I have men watching over your precious baby Gold. Well, you have to join me, or he-"_

_Sird slid a finger over her throat._

_His eyes widened. "No!" he protested. "Don't kill him! Don't you even dare touch him-"_

_"I won't," Sird interrupted. "As long as you agree to join me."_

_He stood there, dumbfounded._

_"And don't go telling anyone about this, or your boyfriend will go bye bye."_

_Should he?_

_"...Yes."_

_Anything for Gold._

* * *

He had been listening to the speech the whole time. He saw flaws in it. First of all, Silver did not explain why Gold flirted so much. Of course they wouldn't know. Gold did it to hide the fact that he was gay. Especially for Green.

Just like how Green himself was gay, but only for Gold.

How his insides would melt whenever he smiled...

How warm he would feel whenever they embraced...

How happy he felt when he ran his fingers through Gold's silky black hair...

How he loved how his fringe would brush lightly against his face whenever they kissed...

He would never ever experience that, ever again.

Another one was about Gold killing Sird...

It wasn't Gold who killed Sird. Sird killed Gold.

And Green killed Sird.

* * *

_Gold and Sird were both scraped and injured. They were already very exhausted, and the battle hadn't ended yet._

_"You have been very persistent, child," said Sird gravely._

_Green was watching them battle, but he couldn't interfere. Sird told him it was her battle with Gold. And no one else would be involved._

_Gold gritted his teeth._

_"Yes. And I won't give up until you die. This is a battle to the death, and I'll make sure you are at the losing end."_

_Sird smiled her tight, evil smile._

_"I have to admit," said Sird, "You are pretty strong. Since you have come this far, I'll give you some credit. I will end this quickly for you. Take it as a favour you will never return."_

_Unsuspectingly, Sird's Persian charged at Gold from behind, with a special move Sird had created and taught it; M3 Poison Death._

_Green's heart broke at the thought and it was yelling at Gold to move; yelling at Sird to stop, but he was ordered to keep his mouth shut, and so he kept quiet, painfully quiet._

_Gold moved out of the way but it was too late, the Pokémon had made a lethal scratch. His body suddenly writhed in pain, and he fell to the ground, screaming, and every scream he made urged Green to yell out for him too. He tried to resist the urge, but as he started to relax peacefully, too peacefully, he knew it happened._

_"No..." he muttered, and he broke down, getting into his knees._

_"Ah well," said Sird, unaffected, "Now that that's gone..."_

_Green tore his gaze up and glared at Sird with pure, sopping hatred. That monster killed the guy he loved... And she didn't even care!_

_He snatched his Pokéball from his belt and let out a cry, sending out his Scizor._

_"Bullet Punch!"_

_In that instant, Scizor's metal fist had connected with Sird's face._

_Sird yelped and fell to the ground. Getting up, she said, "Green! Why'd do that?!"_

_"Why'd I do that?! You...you KILLED my boyfriend! I loved him so much..." he hissed._

_He gave her a tight, sickly smile. "Now that he's already dead, I have no more obligation to you... I will make sure you come to an end... Now!"_

_Before Sird could react, Scizor attacked her viciously, as if sharing the same feelings with his owner._

_"Fury Cutter!"_

_"X-Scissor!"_

_"Razor Wind!"_

_Every single cut he made on Sird gave him a blast of satisfaction, and he kept on going. He attacked over and over again, until Sird and her Pokémon were completely shredded, Sird with her flesh strewn all over, her heart ripped out, her brain mashed._

_He collapsed, completely exhausted, physically and especially emotionally._

_The monster was dead now. But Gold- his Gold, would never come back to life._

_He started to sob._

* * *

Perhaps Green should tell them that he was the one who killed Sird; explain everything to them, that he was forced to join Sird, and he didn't mean to betray them. But either way, Gold was dead, and that was all that he cared about.

Clearing up his name was the last thing on his mind, because Gold wouldn't come back to him even if he did.

And why should they believe him?

He closed his eyes. Gold had left him without so much of a goodbye.

He tried to remember one of the last times he spent with him.

* * *

_Gold was in his arms, crying. He could feel him shaking with fear._

_"You don't have to do this for me..." Gold whispered._

_Green placed his lips against his and left them there. "Shut up," he muttered. "Of course I need to. I need you, and I can't bear to see you hurt."_

_Gold tore away and shook his head, eyes still closed. "Everyone hates you now. I could always tell them..."_

_"No," he said firmly. "If they know, Sird will think I told them. She will kill you."_

_"I don't care."_

_"I do."_

_Gold nestled his head against his chest._

_"Please... I hate to see you like this."_

_"I'll rather be an outlaw than to see you die," said Green firmly, looking into his now opened eyes. He wanted to let him know that he really meant it._

_Gold slowly melted in his gaze._

_"But..."_

_"Plus, they might look at us as less than human for being gay. They won't understand our love, anyway. They don't know anything about us. What we've been through... What we've shared... They know nothing."_

_"Green..." he whimpered._

_Gold was showing his weak side, a side that only Green has seen. A side that only Green was trusted with. Green loved this part of him. It was the part where Gold didn't need to act strong when he's not._

_"I love you, Gold. Even if I don't say so often." he whispered._

_"I love you too..."_

_Green felt a pair of lips brush against his own and he accepted the gesture by cupping Gold's head with his hands, entwining the his flawless hair around his fingers, pushing his head closer to his own, their lips firmly touching._

_Only moments later, they were a tangle of limbs, hands up each other's shirts, kissing passionately. They meant the world to each other, and they just wanted to be together, for the other to be happy._

_There were some things they just couldn't have altogether._

_But as long as they had each other, they would make it._

* * *

Everyone started to relax a bit, seeing that he wasn't going to attack any time soon. But they kept their viligiance up.

"What are you doing here, Green?" spat Crystal. "Trying to ruin the funeral of the guy who killed your _master?_"

Green shook his head.

He slowly walked up to the casket and everyone was on guard again, acting as if he was going to attack every next step.

He reached the casket and trailed his fingers along the edge. It wasn't open casket. He was glad that they knew Gold well enough to know that he would've hated people to see him when he was dead.

"A true hero indeed..." muttered Green. "He had a heart of pure gold. He didn't deserve this so soon. But he was so adamant he went and faced off Sird anyway, even when he knew he might die. Stupid fool."

Everyone else almost attacked him when he said those two words, but they stopped themselves, realising that he wasn't insulting Gold; rather, it seemed that the term was endearing.

And it was.

He looked at the casket intently, as if trying to look through it and see Gold for the last time.

"Now...all is lost."

He slowly made his way back into the outskirts of the area.

_They won't understand our love. They don't know anything about us._

Eveyone stared after him, confused, and watched as he got onto his Charizard and flew further and further away, until all he was was a tiny dot in the sky.

* * *

The first time he was seen after the funeral, he was walking in the city. People noticed him and shimmied away. He didn't seem to care though; his face was dark, bleak, and...longing? It was like that until he passed the city, into the next route.

The second time, days later, the reaction was the same. This time, he was in a route, and he was trudging by. People stared after him until he walked past, and suddenly, he fell to the ground with a soft thud. Everyone froze. No one dared to move a muscle.

It stayed like this for about half an hour, until Professor Oak decided to come by. He was puzzled by how everyone was frozen in place, until he reached Green's unmoving body. He froze briefly upon realising who it was, before he moved again. He almost felt scared.

He touched Green. It was only that warm.

Feeling panicky, he flipped over his body and put his finger under his nose. No sign of breathing at all.

Frantic now, he felt around for a pulse. Nothing. Not on his temples, not on his wrist, not even on his chest. Nothing at all.

He called for medical help. It arrived very shortly after, but by then, already since half an hour ago, Green was already dead.

It was only then that it all came to him. He remembered how, when Green was young, his hand would be so small and soft against his big and firm ones. How his battling skills and power improved every single day; how Green didn't even need to hold his hand anymore; when he became Gym Leader of Viridian, how proud he had felt for him; how much he felt that his grandson had grown up when he defeated his master, Chuck at the Pokémon League; when he was petrified, how shocked and worried he had been; it all came to him that no matter what wrong he did, he would always be his grandson, and that he loved him.

He silently cried.

* * *

When the others learnt about Green's sudden death, they thought the same way too. No matter what wrong he did, he would always be their friend. They mourned for him, but it didn't change the fact that two of the Pokédex owners had left them.

It was only then that they began to wonder if he didn't join Sird out of his free will.

They found out that Green's death was caused by severe malnutrition, which led to many complications. Everyone started to blame themselves, saying they had not looked after him properly and didn't look for him earlier, or else he would at least still be breathing.

At his funeral, just like Gold's, nobody spoke. It was almost the same, not open casket, tense atmosphere, but his headstone read something different: _Green Oak. A great friend and grandson who had unfortunately gone down the wrong path. Gone but not forgotten._

The speech was also given by the best friend.

"...And no matter what path he took in the end, he would forever be my best friend in my heart, or whatever he is to you in your heart. He might not be the same person anymore, but generally, he's still the same, aloof, secretive guy. And I don't know about you, but I will never forget him, ever."

They clapped and clapped. When the casket was finally lowered into the dark hole, just about everybody burst into tears.

Quite some about after the funeral, people still talked about Green's death. The more sympathetic ones went "He died so young", but the more unkind ones snapped about how he deserved every bit of it, and some went as far as saying he should've had a more painful death.

But nobody understood his reaction at Gold's funeral.

Until one day, it was late evening and the moon could be seen when Crystal went home for the day. She passed by Gold's grave, and was completely flabbergasted when she saw a faintly glimmering body of a guy with his brown hair swept forward, right in front of the headstone. It was Green. It was such a clear image that Crystal was sure she wasn't hallucinating. Even her Pokémon saw it.

But what was even more astonishing, by hundredfolds, was that Gold's shimmering body was there too, and that both of them were in each other's arms.

Kissing.


End file.
